


Yang's Crappy Day

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, first meeting prompt, public transport meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang has a pretty crappy day, but by as the day comes to an end, it gets a little better.





	Yang's Crappy Day

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY So it's GnG week!!!!!!!!!! Here's one of the stories I'm posting today!!!! Hope you all like it, a special shout out to Eva on the discord sever for the inspiration to this fic <3 and huge thanks to SassyUnicorn7 for beta reading it for me!

Yang’s day was going from bad to worse. She slept through her alarm which made her rush to get ready. Yang even skipped her breakfast because she thought she would miss her bus, but the bus was running late anyway. That would’ve worked in her favour had she not needed to catch a train as well. The cold weather put even more of a damper on her day.

Her day didn’t get any better after that. Once she boarded the bus that would take her to the train station, Yang realized she’d forgotten her gloves.

Yang finally arrived at the train station almost fifteen minutes late. She was hungry and her hands were freezing. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into bed, but she needed to get to work because she was an adult and the taxes wouldn’t pay themselves.

All in all, Yang’s day had been pretty shit so far. Even the food hall at her job ran out of the chicken nuggets. They were the one thing keeping her going, and now she was nuggetless. She wanted to cry, but she was Yang Xiao Long and she wasn’t someone to cry over not getting nuggets.

Eventually, Yang’s working day was nearing its end. She thought about going to McDonald's once she was off the train. She really wanted nuggets. With her headphones in and music playing to the loudest setting, Yang attempted to relax on her train ride home. Her attempt was foiled by the next train stop when her asshole of an ex-boyfriend walked inside of the car.

Henry Marigold was a rich daddy’s boy who liked to flaunt his money and buy his friends. Really he was just a shitty version of her friend Neptune. Yang hoped he wouldn’t notice her, but that was unlikely with her amazing hair and equally amazing good looks.

Sure enough, Henry spotted Yang almost instantly and walked over to her. She really hoped he was just going to take a seat, but of course, he didn’t. Nope, he came to stand right in front of Yang. She, of course, kept her head down in hopes that ignoring him would make him leave. 

It didn’t.

“Well, if it isn’t Yang Xiao Long. Missed me much?” Henry asked. His words made Yang cringe, yet she continued to stare at the floor. “You know it’s rude to ignore someone.” 

Honestly, Yang didn’t care what he thought, nor did she care about what he had to say. No doubt he would make it all about himself, and Yang was quite happy to avoid that conversation.

As a new strategy, Henry took a seat right next to Yang. She clenched her fists in an attempt to calm herself.

Again, Henry tried talking to her and again she ignored him. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw him reaching to remove the headphones from her ears. If he touched her, she would happily break his fingers. 

“Hey, babe. I gave that lady back her card, who’s this guy?” A random stranger asked Yang, leaving her a little confused, but her brain quickly worked out what he was doing.

“Thanks, you’re so sweet,” Yang said, giving this handsome-looking silver-haired man a kiss on his cheek. “I don’t know who this guy is, though,” she added, nodding in Henry’s direction. “He’s kind of annoying, honestly.”

Henry sneered.

“Hey man, why don’t you back off?” The stranger said, his voice a little aggressive.

Henry just scoffed, but he got the message and walked away.

“Thanks for that. He was getting on my nerves,” Yang said with an appreciative smile to the stranger.

“No problem, Blondie. I know you could’ve probably handled him yourself, but guys like that just don’t get the picture sometimes. I’m Mercury by the way,” the not-so-stranger-anymore said, returning Yang’s smile.

“Yeah, trust me. I know. I dated the asshole once upon a time. I’m Yang.”

“Nice to meet you, Yang. Would you like to go out sometime?” Mercury suddenly asked her.

“Seriously? Do you always play fake boyfriend to woo women?” Yang asked him.

“Maybe, is it working?” Mercury asked in reply.

In all honesty, Yang wasn’t sure. Mercury seemed like a nice enough person, but didn’t they all?

“Maybe. Where would you take me if I said yes?” 

“How does a candlelit dinner at McDonald's whilst we eat one hundred nuggets sound?” 

“Wait, are you serious?” 

“Would anyone ever joke about nuggets?” 

Yang didn’t even reply to Mercury’s last question with words. She instead  
just pulled him in for a surprisingly deep kiss, some tongue action included.

“Wow, I should offer potential date nuggets more often,” Mercury said as they looked at each other.

“How about we go on that date tonight?” Yang suggested.

“Sure, I can do that.”

And just like that Yang’s crappy day turned out to be pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked it <3 Maybe leave some kudos and a comment? That would be really nice if you did <3


End file.
